Si je le veux
by Lutin33x
Summary: S'il devait un jour se marier, sa femme devrait être forte et avoir du caractère comme Anko-san ou Yugao-san. Une femme qui ne pourrait pas être remise en question sur ses compétences en tant que ninja. Qui serait assez puissante pour se protéger et pour protéger leur future famille. ItaxHina/Non-massacre/OOC
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

Non-massacre, OOC.

Minato Namikaze n'est pas mort lors de l'attaque de Kyubi et Tsunade ainsi que son apprentie Shizune n'ont jamais quittées Konoha.

Crédits: Rien ne m'appartiens.

Je tiens exprimer toute ma gratitude à **Caro** , merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre et d'en corriger les fautes. Tu as fais un boulot incroyable. Merci.

* * *

 **Chapite I - PILOT**

Le silence régnait dans la demeure des Hyûga, et pour cause, Hinata Hyûga, l'héritière du clan Hyûga, venait juste de se faire enlever par des ninjas du village caché de Kumo. Tout le monde était au pied de guerre, cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'ils la cherchaient sans trouver une seule trace d'elle.

Le hokage, qui était un très proche ami des Hyûga, avait mis son équipe d'AMBU la plus performante sur le coup, une équipe spécialisée dans la traque, dirigée par Tsume Inuzuka, le chef du clan Inuzuka. Mais malgré cela, toujours aucune piste n'avait été trouvée.

Cependant personne ne perdait espoir, l'héritière devait être retrouvée à tout prix et, cela, les Hyûga le savait. Personne de devait mettre la main sur les secrets du Byakugan et sur l'héritière. Si quelque chose venait à lui arriver, rien de bon ne serait à prévoir.

C'était pour cela que la recherche d'Hinata continuait sans faiblir, tout le monde redoublait d'efforts, la branche principale aussi bien que la branche parallèle, continuaient de chercher, unies, sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue.

Installé derrière son bureau, Hiashi voyait rouge. Les yeux fermés, adossé contre le dossier de sa chaise, il se demandait comment il avait pu laisser tout ceci arriver. Comment un étranger, extérieur au clan, avait pu rentrer dans leur demeure et kidnapper sa fille, sous son nez, sans que personne ne s'en rendisse compte. Il était en colère contre lui-même, et sa main, crispée sur le bureau, en disait long sur sa colère, même si son visage ne laissait rien paraître.

Seuls ceux qui le connaissaient assez arrivaient à discerner l'amertume et la culpabilité dans ses yeux... Hiashi s'en voulait, et si sa fille demeurait M.I.A (portée disparue), il ne s'en remettrait pas. Car, au lieu de renforcer la garde autour de sa fille, il avait préféré la renforcer autour de sa femme qui était enceinte de sa deuxième fille. Il pensait que la menace serait interne et non externe. Quelle grosse erreur.

La majorité des Hyûga respectaient Hitomi Hyûga, la femme d'Hiashi : elle était tellement simple d'esprit et pleine de vie, que personne ne pouvait la détester. Il faut dire que depuis le début, elle avait toujours tout fait pour réunir les deux branches des Hyûga, et elle y était presque arrivée. Hitomi était une femme réfléchie, calme et dotée d'un esprit d'analyse très poussé. Et elle savait que le seul moyen d'unifier le clan n'était autre que le mariage.

L'arrivée de leur deuxième fille avait été le coup de pouce qu'il manquait à Hitomi, et avant même la naissance d'Hanabi, un mariage arrangé avait déjà été prévu entre elle et Neji le fils d'Hizashi. Bien sûr, avec de telles idées, que certains qualifieraient d'utopiques, d'impossibles, d'inimaginables, Hitomi n'était pas vraiment appréciée des anciens « réservistes », ceux qui avaient peur du changement.

Et c'était pour cela qu'Hiashi avait renforcé sa protection, pour éviter tout évènement fâcheux. Mais malheureusement, cette décision s'était retournée contre lui, car à présent sa fille avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace.

Impossible de la retrouver, rien. Le néant.

Certes, sa fille était un prodige, à 6 ans elle avait déjà maitrisé le Hakke et le Jûken, les techniques inhérentes aux Hyûga, tout en ayant un excellent contrôle de son chakra. Tous les matins, quand elle se levait, après avoir fini de déjeuner avec sa famille, elle allait dans la salle d'entraînement et s'entraînait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et cela à longueur de journée.

Les seuls jours où elle ne s'entraînerait pas étaient les samedis et les dimanches. Elle passait tous ses samedis à apprendre la politique liée ou non à son clan. Comment se comporter, comment réagir, mais surtout comment gérer des situations en tant que chef de clan. Parce que oui, il était de son devoir de reprendre les rênes du clan, et il fallait qu'elle soit prête, et cela Hinata le savait très bien.

Hiashi sourit, en se rappelant comment Hinata avait l'habitude d'être une enfant timide et réservée. Il se rappelait très bien de ce jour où tout avait changé pour elle et sa vision des choses.

 **Flash-Back** :

 **« Okaa-san ~! Regardez !** **Un papillon !»**

Assise dans l'herbe, Hinata regardait avec émerveillement un papillon couleur bleu-ciel avec des reflets argentés. Elle le pointa du doigt et tourna la tête vers sa mère sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Hitomi sourit en la regardant.

Elle était heureuse de voir sa fille aussi joyeuse et souriante et la voir, ainsi, si pleine de vie, réchauffait son cœur... Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son mari Hiashi s'installer à côté d'elle.

 **« Tu sais que si elle continu ainsi, les anciens vont vouloir lui imposer le seau. »**

 **« Je sais. »**

 **« Tu sais aussi que je ne pourrais rien faire pour intervenir. »**

 **« … »**

Elle soupira et détourna le regard pour recentrer son attention sur sa fille, qui sautillait et courait partout dans le jardin. Le visage d'Hitomi abordait toujours un sourire, mais qui n'atteignait plus ses yeux.

 **« Elle n'a que 4 ans, c'est si injuste de la priver de son enfance, de sa jeunesse à cause de vielles et stupides règles. »**

Elle parlait si doucement que son mari faillit ne pas l'entendre. Il la scruta du regard mais elle ne daigna pas le regarder. Il soupira à son tour, arrivant à lire la tristesse sur le visage de sa femme.

 **« Je sais. Mais Neji a déjà maîtrisé son Byakugan et en ce moment même il s'entraîne pour maîtriser le Hakke… Je ne pourrais rien faire… »**

Le regard d'Hitomi se troubla, les larmes menaçant de couler. Elle ferma les yeux, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Hiashi lui caressa tendrement la joue, les yeux emplis également de tristesse : il avait les mains liées, ne pouvant même pas agir contre le sort qui guettait sa fille.

Sa femme ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit avait de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

 **« On va trouver une solution. »** Lui dit-il.

Elle se retourna vers sa fille, et l'appela en lui faisant signe de venir. Hinata s'approcha timidement de sa mère en voyant que son père était là.

Elle avait toujours été timide quand il était présent parce qu'il la regardait toujours comme s'il attendait quelque chose d'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de le lui donner. Et cela la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Son regard était si intense qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à le regarder dans les yeux.

Arrivé devant sa mère, elle baissa la tête, les joues en feu, tout en jouant avec ses index. **« Ano… T-Tu v-voulais me p-parler o-okaa-sama? »**

Sa mère la regarda et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

 **« Oui ma belle, maman va te dire quelque chose de très important alors tu dois vraiment m'écouter d'accord ? »**

Hinata hocha la tête timidement.

 **« Tu sais, il y a des gens vraiment méchants qui n'hésiteront pas à te faire du mal si tu ne deviens pas assez forte pour les faire taire. Alors promets-moi que tu vas faire de ton mieux pour leur montrer que tu es digne d'être l'héritière, que tu es digne d'être notre fille, à ton père et à moi… Je veux que tu deviennes forte, aussi puissante que possible pour que tu puisses aider ta maman à réaliser son rêve. »**

Elle s'agenouilla devant sa fille et releva sa tête avec son index pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux. **« Tu veux bien m'aider à réaliser mon rêve ? »**

Hinata plissa les yeux, confuse et intriguée par la demande de sa maman. **« A-ano… Okaa-sama ? J-Je… Q-quel est-ce r-rêve que tu v-veux réaliser ? »** Elle sentit le regard de son père fixé sur elle et elle s'empourpra davantage en baissant les yeux.

 **« Mon ange, regarde-moi, »** Elle continua lorsqu'Hinata releva les yeux vers elle : **« Le rêve de ta maman et de rendre cette famille heureuse. Tu veux m'aider à réaliser ce rêve ? »**

Hinata secoua énergiquement la tête positivement en regardant sa maman, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Si elle voulait aider sa maman à rendre sa famille heureuse ? Oh que oui, définitivement oui !

 **« Alors ma fille tu dois faire ce que je te dis. Demain, tu commenceras ton entrainement avec ton papa. Il sera dur avec toi, oui, mais tu devras faire de ton mieux, te donner à fond, parce que c'est pour m'aider à rendre cette famille heureuse d'accord ? Et pour la rendre heureuse, il faut que toi, Hinata, tu deviennes forte et puissante. Compris ? »**

 **« H-Hai ! »** s'écria-t-elle.

Hitomi déposa sa main sur la tête de sa fille en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux. Son mari les regardait avec tendresse, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu d'avance finalement.

 **Fin du flash-back.**

Depuis ce jour, Hinata se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Sa timidité et ses bégaiements ? Envolés. Elle prenait très au sérieux tous les enseignements que lui promulguaient ses parents, car elle savait que la finalité était d'aider sa maman à réaliser son rêve. Et sa mère le lui avait dit : pour pouvoir l'aider, elle devait parler clairement et avec assurance.

Elle était devenue la parfaite petite héritière que tout le monde voulait. Et, heureusement, sa mère était là pour passer tous ses dimanches avec elle. Afin qu'Hinata se sentisse aimée et pût tout de même exprimer son bonheur, en privé, en jardinant avec sa maman.

Hiashi allait continuer à ressasser le passé quand deux coups se firent entendre à sa porte.

 **« Entrez. »** dit-il d'une forte et autoritaire. Étant le leader de son clan, il ne devait pas montrer qu'il était touché par les événements. Et son visage neutre ne laissait – heureusement – passer aucun de ses sentiments.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hizashi entra sans un bruit, Byakugan activé. Son frère n'était pas parti chercher Hinata, il était plutôt resté dans la demeure des Hyûga avec quelques membres de la branche secondaire pour patrouiller et monter la garde, au cas où des gens, voulant profiter de l'état d'alerte des Hyûga essayeraient de s'introduire dans leur demeure.

 **« Hinata a été retrouvée à la frontière du pays du feu. Les coupables ont été emmenés à Inochi Yamanaka et ensuite ils seront envoyés à Ibiki pour avoir des preuves concernant l'implication de Kumo et éviter par la suite une guerre ou des répercussions. C'est regrettable à dire mais nous devons remercier les Uchiha pour leur… Leur remarquable travail. Si je peux me permettre, c'est grâce à eux si Hinata-sama a pu être retrouvée vivante et sans la moindre égratignure. »** Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire crispé, féliciter les Uchiha pour leur travail lui avait demandé un certain effort et il n'admettrait jamais, au grand jamais, avoir dit cela à qui que ce soit d'autre.

 **« Hm, très bien. Je leur ferai des remerciements publics. Espérons qu'après ça l'histoire sera clause… N'oublions pas que nous avons nous aussi rendu par le passé des services aux Uchiha malgré tout. »**

Hizashi s'approcha de son frère et posa sa main sur son épaule. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangés. Hiashi soupira laissant enfin transparaitre sur son visage toute ses émotions. Il ne se le permettait qu'en présence de sa femme ou de son frère.

 **« Tout ira pour le mieux maintenant. »**

 **« J'espère. »** répondit Hiashi.

 **« Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, sois en assuré mon frère. »**

 **« Je sais »**

Hizashi laissa échapper un rire léger face à la réponse de son frère. Il lui tapota l'épaule puis l'informa que le hokage souhaitait le voir le lendemain à la première heure dans son bureau.

 **« Je veux que tu sois là également. Quel que soit ce qui se dira, je veux que tu sois là pour écouter. »**

 **« Bien. »**

Hiashi reparti silencieusement, non sans avoir lancé un regard à son frère. **« Kouiy, ne permet à personne de rentrer ou même de s'approcher de cette pièce, compris ? »**

Le dénommé Kouiy hocha la tête et se plaça devant la porte du bureau du chef de clan, Byakugan activé.

 **Le lendemain dans le bureau du Hokage.**

La tension était palpable dans le bureau du Yondaime, les deux leaders des plus prestigieux et puissants clans se lançaient des regards noirs, essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués, en même temps qui plus est.

Après une discussion sur le sauvetage de l'héritière du clan Hyûga, Fugaku avait demandé une compensation, même après les excuses officielles d'Hiashi. Et celui-ci ne voulait aucunement accéder à cette demande qu'il qualifiait « d'absurde ». Fugaku était assis à côté de son fils aîné, sa plus grande fierté, le prodige du clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

Il était calme et silencieux, mais son regard calculateur en disait long. Il savait que quelque chose allait se passer. On ne convoquait pas deux chefs de clans qui ne se supportaient pas juste pour discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Itachi regarda son père puis riva son regard sur le hokage, attendant la suite.

 **« Fugaku, »** commença Minato. **« J'ai pris en considération ce dont tu m'as fait part lors de notre dernier entretient et j'en suis venu à trouver un compromis qui pourrait aussi bien arranger le village que vos deux clans. Et cela pourra, entre autre, être vu comme une compensation généreuse du clan Hyûga. Bien sûr, cela risque d'être difficile à mettre en place mais dans le long terme, cet arrangement pourrait nous aider à maintenir la puissance militaire de notre village et à apaiser les tensions entre vos deux clans. »**

Hizashi plissa les yeux, analysant les mots du Yondaime. Se pourrait-il que… Il regarda son frère du coin de l'œil puis reporta son attention sur Minato.

 **« C'est pourquoi,** » reprit-il. **« Je pense qu'il serait dans l'intérêt de tous, si vous décidiez d'unir vos deux clans. »**

Minato fit une pause, il regarda ses deux amis en face de lui, savant pertinemment qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe dans la nature et que, s'il ne s'expliquait pas tout de suite, son idée risquait d'être mal vue.

 **« Cela ne peut être que pour le meilleur »** ajouta-t-il avec empressement. **« Alors je vous demande de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et de me donner une réponse d'ici deux jours. »**

 **« Et en quoi cela peut-il être bénéfique au clan Uchiha, hokage-sama ? »** Demanda Fugaku, septique. Tout ça ne lui disait rien de bon. S'allier avec les Hyûga ? Et puis quoi encore, il comprenait le proverbe " _Garde tes amis proches de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus proche_ " Mais de là à s'allier avec eux... Hum, il fallait que les Uchiha gagnassent quelque chose de tout ça, sinon ils n'accepteraient jamais cela.

 **« Cela sera bénéfique à chacun de vos clans car vous gagnerez en puissance. Aussi bien en puissance militaire, qu'en puissance politique. Les Uchiha ne seront plus exclus par le village et regagneront leur gloire passée. Cela vous permettra d'amener la paix entre vos deux clans. »** Minato soupira. **« Hiashi, Fugaku, je vous demande juste d'y réfléchir et de me donner une réponse. C'est la seule solution que j'ai réussi à trouver pour le moment, et si cela venait à être un échec... Je ne sais pas quelle autre mesure drastique je devrais prendre pour calmer la menace que ton clan génère Fugaku. »**

 **« … »** Fugaku resta muet. Il avait fait part, non pas au hokage, mais à son ami, des plans qu'avaient prévus les anciens de son clan. Un coup d'état se préparait dans l'ombre et si Minato ne l'aidait pas, il ne pourrait rien faire pour contrer cela.

Hiashi qui était resté silencieux tout le long de cet échange, cogitait en pensant simplement aux meilleurs intérêts pour les Hyûga, et cette offre était une offre en or. Comment gagner en puissance politiquement, en renommée et en prestige facilement ? Cette idée semblait plus ou moins alléchante, et cela pourrait même fructifier le rêve de sa femme : l'unification de la branche principale et secondaire.

Il tourna les yeux vers son frère qui se tenait debout près de lui. Il le scruta intensément, cherchant à avoir son avis sur la question. Celui-ci plissa légèrement les yeux et une discussion silencieuse se déroula entre eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hizashi inclina imperceptiblement la tête et Hiashi esquissa un sourire que seul son frère parvint à distinguer.

 **« Cela me semble convenable,** » dit-il. **« Mais qui allons-nous marier ? Parce que, pour unir nos clans, il faut bien passer par le mariage je présume. Si on passe par une autre démarche, cela risque d'être plus difficile et plus long. »**

 **« Tout à fait. Ce sont vos ainés que vous allez marier ensemble, Hinata Hyûga et Itachi Uchiha. Mais attention, c'est un contrat particulier, les mariés porterons à la fois le nom de leur propre clan et celui de leur épouse ou époux, et non qu'un seul. Ainsi vous deviendrez le clan Uchiha-Hyûga. »**

Hiashi tourna son regard vers le fils aîné de Fugaku, un petit sourire satisfait collé au visage. Le petit Itachi serait un véritable trésor pour eux et le fait de s'unir pourrait être extrêmement bénéfique à son clan.

 **« Hm, cette idée demande tout de même un grand nombre de réformations dans chacun de nos clans pour pouvoir s'unir. Notre mode de vie, nos techniques secrètes, devrons-nous tout mettre en commun pour que cette union soit valable ? »**

 **« En effet, c'est à peu près ça. »** Répondit Minato.

Hiashi lança un regard bref à son frère, puis à Fugaku avant de se reconcentrer sur Minato.

 **« En tant que chef de clan des Hyûga, j'accepte cette proposition. Toute fois, je donnerai une réponse plus formelle dans 2 jours, après un conseil des anciens. »**

 **« Soit, »** répondit le hokage en tournant son regard vers Fugaku. **« Et la décision du clan Uchiha ? »**

Fugaku mit du temps à répondre, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Son regard se posa un moment sur son fils, le regardant intensément en plissant légèrement des yeux. Et après un long moment, il répondit en regardant le hokage.

 **« En tant que chef de clan des Uchiha, nous acceptons cette idée. Et une réponse plus formelle sera également transmise dans 2 jours. Néanmoins, j'aimerais ajouter quelques conditions afin que les anciens puissent accepter cette décision plus facilement. »**

Minato arqua un sourcil en une forme d'interrogation silencieuse. **« Ne me demande pas des choses hors de ma juridiction, mon vieil ami. »** dit-il.

 **« Loin de moi cette idée Minato, »** Le hokage hocha légèrement la tête, comme pour lui faire signe de continuer.

 **« Je souhaite que lors des conseils avec tous les chefs de clans et les civils dans la chambre du hokage, notre vote compte deux pour le clan Uchiha-Hyûga et non un, après l'union de nos clans. »**

Le yondaime sourit, soulagé que la demande ne soit pas outrageuse.

 **« Soit. Sachez que ce contrat est valable et sera appliqué à compter de ce jour. Je vous laisse le soin de convenir de la date des fiançailles. Mais, le mariage aura lieu aux 16 ans d'Hinata. »**

 **« Pas à ses 18 ans ? »** Questionna Fugaku.

 **« Non, Hinata a déjà terminé l'académie des ninjas, et à son âge elle est considérée comme un génie. A 16 ans, je ne doute pas qu'elle sera soit dans AMBU soit Juunin. Elle aura déjà fait couler le sang de ses adversaires. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de reporter à ses 18 ans. Le temps est contre nous, et tu le sais mieux que moi Fugaku. »**

 **« Hai hokage-sama. »**

Minato tourna son visage vers Hiashi, attendant sa réponse. **« Hai hokage-sama. »** répondit-il simplement.

 **« Pour tout ce qui est lié à la construction de votre nouvelle demeure, n'hésitez pas à demander une équipe de Chuunin pour vous aider. »**

 **« Hai ! »**

 **« Hn. »**

Ils se levèrent pour quitter la pièce et Itachi lança un regard vers Hiashi, son visage impassible ne trahissait rien sur ses sentiments ni même sur ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. S'il devait un jour se marier, sa femme devrait être forte et avoir du caractère comme Anko-san ou Yugao-san. Une femme qui ne pourrait pas être remise en question sur ses compétences en tant que ninja. Qui serait assez puissante pour se protéger et pour protéger leur future famille. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré l'héritière des Hyûga, mais il espérait vraiment que celle-ci répondait plus ou moins à ces critères…

Les deux leaders se séparèrent après une poignée de main afin de pouvoir expliquer à leur clan et aux anciens de leur clan les décisions prisent dans le bureau du Hokage.

 **Plus tard, dans le village caché de la feuille.**

Après avoir pris le temps de discuter avec leur clan, de réfléchir à tout ce que cela pourrait apporter à chacun des deux clans, ils en étaient arrivés à organiser une soirée chez les Hyûga afin de permettre aux leaders de discuter affaire et politique à propos de cette nouvelle alliance. Une fois le repas terminé, les anciens des Uchiha et des Hyûga s'isolèrent dans une pièce avec les leaders des deux clans, pour parler de leur futur en tant que clan « Uchiha-Hyûga ».

Hinata était installée à côté de sa maman, vêtue d'un kimono bleu avec des fleurs blanchâtres un peu partout. La tête haute, elle se leva quand elle vit Mikoto Uchiha entrer dans la salle et l'appeler. Hinata s'approcha d'elle, marchant d'un pas léger, comme elle l'avait appris dans ses leçons avec son père. Neji était derrière elle et ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle car il prenait son rôle de protecteur très à cœur.

La seule fois où il l'avait perdu de vue, elle avait été enlevée par des Ninja du village de Kumo. En se rappelant à quel point il s'était senti impuissant et incapable face à cela, il serra ses poings, se jurant de toujours protéger Hinata.

Une fois arrivée devant Mikoto, Hinata s'inclina respectueusement devant celle-ci, pour montrer qu'elle avait du respect pour ses ainés.

 **« Bonjour Uchiha-sama, venez-vous juste d'arriver ? Parce que je ne vous ai pas vue lors du repas. »** S'inquiéta-t-elle sincèrement.

 **« Appelle moi Mikoto, chérie, ou alors Okaa-san. Nous allons bientôt former une seule et même famille alors tu peux laisser de côté les** _ **"Uchiha-san".**_ **»** Mikoto la regarda en souriant. Elle était heureuse de la situation, de ce nouveau développement. Enfin les choses changeaient pour les Uchiha, et pour le meilleur. **« Mais oui, tu as raison, je viens juste d'arriver avec Itachi. »**

 **« Très bien Mikoto-san. »** Hinata lui fit un sourire puis se tourna vers Itachi et s'inclina également, tout aussi respectueusement, pour le saluer. **« Itachi-san, quel plaisir de vous recevoir en ces lieux. »** Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire.

Hinata avait bien compris ce qu'allait devenir Itachi pour elle dans les jours, semaines, mois à venir. Sa mère le lui avait bien expliqué. Et pour aider sa maman à réaliser son rêve, pour rendre sa famille heureuse, c'était une étape qui devait être franchie. Ils avaient tellement attendu ce moment, une opportunité comme celle-ci pour réformer le clan, pour changer les vielles coutumes qui menaçaient la survie des Hyûga.

 **« Hinata-san. »** Itachi inclina légèrement la tête pour la saluer avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Mikoto s'éclipsa discrètement et alla s'installer à côté d'Hitomi en gloussant légèrement.

 **« Ma chère, je me ravie de t'avoir dans ma famille. »**

 **« Et moi donc, très chère,** » répondit Hitomi avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Je me réjouies également à l'idée d'être grand-mère très prochainement. Hinata est adorable. »**

Hitomi la regarda en souriant. Mikoto était son amie d'enfance, elle avait fait l'académie des ninjas ensemble. Cependant, après l'attaque de Kyubi, elle était devenue distante, plus recluse dans son district.

 **« Je suis heureuse de te retrouver, »** murmura-t-elle avec émotion. Mikoto lui pris la main en la pressant tendrement.

 **« Moi aussi. »** Dit-elle simplement.

Itachi pris la main d'Hinata et l'entraina avec lui vers la sortie. Quand Neji voulut les suivre, Itachi lui fit signe de la main, lui demandant de rester à sa place, de leur laisser un semblant d'intimité. Neji plissa les yeux, et le regarda avec intensité. _« Me promets-tu de la protéger ? »_ demandait son regard.

Il fut surpris par la peur et la possessivité qu'il pouvait lire sur dans les yeux de Neji, mais Itachi hocha simplement la tête. Neji fit de même, rassuré, puis partit.

Arrivés dans le jardin, Itachi les guida vers un bac et Hinata s'y installa tandis qu'il préféra rester debout devant elle.

 **« Je sais que la situation est assez compliquée, mais c'est pour le bien de nos clans, alors je vous demande de faire de votre mieux. »**

 **« Ne vous faite pas de soucis Itachi-san. Cet arrangement compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ferai de mon mieux en dépassant mes limites. »**

Itachi la regarda, surpris par sa réponse. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pleure, crie, ce qui aurait été normal vu son âge, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fusse si calme, si réfléchie.

 **« Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes qualifiée de génie. »** dit-il simplement après quelques minutes de silence.

 **« Je ne suis pas plus un génie que vous ne l'êtes, Itachi-san.** » Elle se leva et se planta devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **« … »**

Un moment de silence se déroula sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlassent. Puis soudainement, Hinata s'inclina le plus bas possible devant lui.

 **« Je vous en prie, aidez-moi dans cette situation, afin que cela soit un succès pour nos deux clans. »**

Elle s'empourpra et ferma les yeux en attendant sa réponse, sans jamais se relever de sa position. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cette fusion fonction. Pour que le rêve de sa mère se réalise. Car son rêve était de rendre sa mère heureuse.

 **« Je le ferais. »**

Hinata se releva et le regarda, se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, s'il allait vraiment l'aider. Puis légèrement, il lui fit un sourire qu'elle n'aurait pas vu si elle ne le scrutait pas du regard, cherchant la moindre réaction.

Elle lui sourit à son tour puis soupira de soulagement. Les choses allaient enfin aller pour le mieux.

* * *

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos réactions, commentaires, critiques, avis = Je réponds à tous le monde.

Je vous invite aussi à aller lire ma deuxième fiction ;).

Merci et à bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre, Minra.


	2. Chapter 2 - Un peu

Crédit: Bien sûr, je ne possède rien, juste mes idées. Je ne fais aucun profit grâce à cette histoire.

Je tiens à te remercier très chère **Caro** , merci pour ton aide, tes corrections, tes conseils, tes remarques/ critiques. Sans toi, cette fiction n'aurait même pas eu ce titre ^^.

* * *

 **Manoir des Hyûga – Un an plus tard.**

 **« Hinata-sama ! »** Trois coups fermes sur la porte se firent entendre et Hinata sursauta, sortant de ses pensées. Elle se racla la gorge, pour que sa voix ne la trahisse pas.

 **« Entrez ! »**

 **« Hinata-sama, désolée de vous brusquer, »** Dit Yuumi, sachant pertinemment qu'Hinata avait été surprise de l'entendre frapper à sa porte. **« Vous allez être en retard pour votre rendez-vous avec le Hokage si vous ne vous dépêchez pas. »**

Hinata leva les yeux vers Yuumi, une jeune Uchiha aux cheveux noirs d'ébène, lui arrivant aux épaules et assortis à ses yeux. Elle était petite de taille et possédait un corps svelte, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas étrangère au sport.

Yuumi faisait partie de la génération des prodiges. Du moins, c'était ainsi que leur clan aimait bien les appeler. Neji en faisait également partit, principalement parce qu'il avait appris en autodidacte la technique des 64 points - technique dite impossible à apprendre seul - mais aussi de par son statut de membre de la branche secondaire. Cette génération comptait aussi Sasuke, Naruto et Hinata.

 **« Tout le monde est déjà arrivé ? »** Demanda Hinata.

 **« Hai, ils vous attendent dans le hall d'entrée. »**

Hinata mit une veste bleu marine et prit un élastique pour attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Certes, ses cheveux courts ne donnaient pas un effet très « joli » une fois pris dans l'élastique, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Etre « jolie » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire quand il était question de son statut de kunochi. Elle prit son hitai-ate qui était déposé sur son bureau. Nostalgique, elle passa son pouce sur le symbole de Konoha et soupira. Malgré son grade de Genin, elle n'avait été affectée dans aucune équipe. Elle n'avait même pas de Sensei !

Le hokage ne lui avait donné aucune explication, simplement que ce n'était pas encore le temps pour elle, qu'il fallait qu'elle se focalise sur la fusion entre ses deux clans, que c'était sa seule mission pour le moment... Hinata ne comprenait pas en quoi des affaires de clans pouvaient avoir un lien avec son grade de Genin. Normalement, celles-ci se géraient séparément de celles du village. Et le hokage n'avait aucun mot à dire sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de chaque clan. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller à l'encontre de cette décision. Alors elle passait son temps à s'entraîner avec son père, Neji et les Uchiha. Cela lui permettait entre autres d'améliorer son niveau et de perfectionner ses techniques.

Depuis un certain temps, elle aimait combiner les techniques des Uchihas et des Hyûgas ensemble, afin de créer son propre style, de la nouveauté qui reflèterait l'image de son nouveau clan. Presque personne ne savait qu'elle travaillait sur cela, et elle était encore loin de l'effet voulu. Toutefois, elle espérait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait maîtrisé ce nouveau style, il serait enseigné à chaque membre de son clan. Ce serait une pierre de plus posée sur le mur de l'unification de leurs clans, aimait-elle penser.

Le fait de ne pas être active en tant que ninja lui permettait également d'avoir du temps pour des cours de politique et d'histoire sur son nouveau clan. La plupart de ces cours étaient dispensés dans la demeure des Uchiha par Fugaku-san. Elle le trouvait intrigant et passionné. Passionné par son clan. Il mettait une telle émotion quand il lui racontait l'histoire des Uchiha, comment le clan avait été formé, qui était leur premier chef de clan… Et cette passion qu'il manifestait ne faisait qu'augmenter l'estime qu'Hinata avait pour cet homme. Par moment, Kuro-san, un cousin de Fugaku-san s'ajoutait à la leçon en tant qu'« assistant » : il était principalement là pour démontrer le fonctionnement du sharingan sous tous ses aspects. Dans un terme plus familier, c'était un cobaye.

-X

Une fois ses cheveux attachés, elle sortit de la pièce et se pressa d'arriver à sa destination baissant la tête poliment pour saluer les personnes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin.

 **« Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, quel plaisir de vous voir. Désolée pour l'attente que j'ai due vous imposer en prenant mon temps. »** Dit-elle en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire et tourna les yeux vers Neji qui était également présent. Elle lui fit un signe de la main puis avança vers la porte d'entrée.

 **« Prête pour ton dernier jour à l'académie ? C'est aujourd'hui l'examen il me semble, non ? »** Demanda-t-elle à Sasuke.

 **« Hn. »**

De tous, c'était Sasuke qui s'était le moins adapté à cette situation. Il détestait Hinata parce qu'elle lui volait et son nii-san et l'attention de son père.

 **« Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.»**

 **« … »** Il lui lança un regard hargneux puis mit ses mains dans ses poches et la dépassa, avançant d'un pas rapide, ne voulant plus entendre sa voix.

Elle soupira légèrement en le regardant s'éloigner. Elle faisait de son mieux pour essayer d'entretenir une bonne relation avec Sasuke mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir l'accepter dans la famille.

 **« Ne te préoccupe pas trop de lui, Hinata-san. Avec le temps, il finira par accepter la situation.»** Lui dit Itachi.

Depuis leur première rencontre, ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas vraiment revus. Sauf pour les réunions de clans, qui permettaient de définir les nouvelles règles, valeurs et stratégies de leur nouveau clan. A 11 ans, Itachi était déjà membre de l'Ambu. Il n'était donc pas souvent présent, et quand il était là, il était souvent vu avec Hinata, d'où l'hostilité de Sasuke envers elle.

 **« Hai.. »**

Pendant qu'elle avançait dans les rues menant à la tour du Hokage, elle remarqua les regards que les villageois lui lançaient. Pour beaucoup c'était de la jalousie, pour d'autres de l'envie, de l'incompréhension ou encore de l'admiration. Hinata fit abstraction de tout cela et continua d'avancer, habituée à ce genre de comportement.

 **« Hinata-chan ! Hinata-chan ! »** Cria Ino en accourant vers elle, un sourire hypocrite collé au visage. Elle tirait par la main son amie, Sakura Haruno.

 **« Tu m'as manquée Hinata-chan, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »** déclara Ino.

Hinata les regarda silencieusement, légèrement surprise, puis après quelques secondes, elle leur fît un petit sourire. Elle avait rencontré Ino lors d'un repas organisé par les Yamanaka auquel la plupart des chefs de clans avaient été conviés. Lors de ce repas, elle avait fait la connaissance de Shikamaru, Choji et Naruto, le fils du Yondaime.

 **« Ôhayo Ino-chan.»** Elle tourna son regard vers Sakura et elle la salua d'un signe de tête.

 **« Hinata-chan, je te présente mon amie, Sakura-chan.** » Ino se tourna vers Sakura. **« Saku, je te présente Hinata-chan, la belle-sœur de** _ **''Sasuke-kun''.**_ **»** Dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

 **«** **Ha-hajimemashite ! »** Bredouilla Sakura en s'empourprant.

 **« Moi de même Sakura-chan**. » Hinata savait que ceci n'était qu'une stratégie pour se rapprocher de Sasuke. Pourtant, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos l'héritière du clan Yamanaka et la fille de Nimoka Haruno, membre du conseil des villageois.

Se faire utiliser, elle en avait l'habitude, mais elle savait également utiliser les autres pour arriver à ses fins. Notamment grâce à tous les cours de politique dispensés par Fugaku-sama.

Itachi déposa brièvement sa main sur son épaule et, avec un sushin, il s'éclipsa quand celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui. Il était vrai que leur relation avait du mal à évoluer : comment changer des habitudes qui s'étaient déjà installées dans leur vie quotidienne ? Certes, ils s'étaient rapprochés au point de pouvoir se toucher physiquement, comme mettre une main sur l'épaule de l'autre, mais sans plus. Elle ne le connaissait pratiquement pas. Quelle était sa couleur favorite ? Son plat préféré ? Qu'aimait-il fait pour se relaxer quand il n'était pas en mission ou avec elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. L'impression de marcher sur des œufs dominait leur pseudo relation.

Hinata soupira et se tourna vers Ino. **« Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, vous serez en retard.»** Celles-ci étouffèrent un cri et coururent vers l'entrée de l'académie, non sans lui faire un signe de la main avant de partir.

 **« Hinata-sama… »** Commença Yuumi.

 **« Je sais, allons-y... »**

Elles se dirigèrent vers la tour du hokage, en pressant le pas.

 **« Arrivera-t-il un jour à m'accepter ? »** murmura-t-elle doucement. Yuumi la fixa d'un air étrange et secoua la tête, sans oser répondre.

Hinata baissa les yeux, sentant la tristesse l'envahir. Ses pas se firent plus lents et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle repensa au comportement de Sasuke. Il n'était pas le seul membre des Uchiha à s'opposer à cette unification. Elle recevait souvent des regards noirs quand elle allait dans leur district pour ses cours d'histoire ou de politique avec Fugaku.

Beaucoup la regardait comme une faible enfant de 7 ans. Et le fait d'être une Genin sans équipe, et sans aucune assignation de mission, n'arrangeait pas son cas. Les Uchiha la considéraient comme inutile pour leur clan mais surtout remplaçable.

Une seule personne avait osée s'opposer directement à elle. Kozuke Uchiha. Il était mort, non sans avoir tenté de la tuer en l'empoisonnant lentement… Juste après que les fiançailles eurent été rendues publiques, il avait entrepris de verser du poison dans tous les plats confectionnés pour l'héritière. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte. Ou du moins si, mais trop tard.

Ce n'était qu'au bout du troisième mois, lorsqu'Hinata s'était écroulée inconsciente pendant une séance d'entrainement que son père avait commencé à avoir des soupçons. Il avait fait appel à la princesse Tsunade, directrice de l'hôpital de Konoha qui avait réussi à la sauvée in-extrémis.

Après cet épisode, la garde d'Hinata avait été renforcée et bien entendu elle ne mangeait plus que des plats qui avaient été scannés au chakra. Fugaku avait pris cette affaire très au sérieux et après avoir mis à mort le traître, il avait insisté pour que la garde d'Hinata soit également composée d'Uchiha, afin d'éviter toute forme de suspicion à l'intérieur de leur clan disait-il. C'était ainsi que Yuumi avait été désignée.

Hinata essuya d'un geste furtif les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues puis croisa le regard soucieux de son amie. Elle lui fit un sourire qui déchira le cœur de Yuumi puis après avoir pris une inspiration profonde pour se redonner du courage, elle leva la tête à la Huyga et franchit l'entrée de la tour du Hokage.

 **« Bonjour Hinata, le Hokage vous attends,** » dit Shikaku, le secrétaire, et bras droit du yondaime.

 **« Merci. »** Elle laissa Yuumi derrière elle, et monta les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du chef de Konoha.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte et attendit le signal avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle s'inclina devant le hokage quand elle fut devant lui et attendit qu'il lui expliquât la raison de sa convocation.

 **« Hinata-chan, comment vas-tu ? »**

 **« Je vais bien hokage-sama. »** Minato hocha la tête en lui souriant.

 **« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoquée. »** Il la scruta intensément du regard en plissant légèrement les yeux. **« Cela fait un an maintenant que tu es Genin sans avoir d'équipe ni mission. Je voulais te laisser le temps pour t'adapter à tous les changements qui sont survenus dans ton clan et je pense que c'était un choix judicieux. Mais il est temps de remplir ton rôle de Kunochi à présent. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de finalement t'assigner à une équipe. Acceptes-tu cela ? »**

 **« Hai ! »**

 **« Bien, tu as rendez-vous dans deux jours au terrain n°7 pour rencontrer tes camarades et ton sensei. Il t'expliquera d'avantage les raisons qui font que tu es seule dans ton équipe. »**

 **« Hai ! »**

 **« Bien, tu peux disposer. Bonne journée Hinata-chan. »**

 **« Bonne journée hokage-sama.»** Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant lui avant de sortir rejoindre Yuumi.

-X

Le chemin du retour se fit silencieusement. Hinata était perdue dans ses pensées, ressassant sa conversation avec le Hokage, et Yuumi, voyant son état d'esprit, n'osait pas la déranger. Arrivé devant le Manoir des Hyugas, Yuumi lui fit signe en lui indiquant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Tsunade-sama à l'académie des Medic-nin.

Elle continua seule le chemin menant à sa chambre, se demandant qui allaient être les autres membres de son équipe. Troquant ses vêtements pour sa tenue d'entrainement, elle se précipita dans le couloir menant à la salle d'entrainement, ne voulant pas être retard. Elle voulait absolument maîtriser son nouveau style de combat. Elle se retourna brusquement quand elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle. Elle arqua un sourcil en une question silencieuse en voyant Tomiko, un membre féminin de la branche parallèle, venir se tenir devant elle.

 **« Hinata-sama, je sais que normalement vous avez votre entraînement à cette heure-ci mais, comme vous le savez, la demeure est en travaux. »**

 **« Comment ça ? J'ai bien précisé à tout le monde que j'allais utiliser la salle. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient déjà démolie ? Si ? »**

Tomiko se racla la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

 **« Oui, enfin non... Hmm… Ce que je veux dire c'est que toute l'aile droite de la demeure a été ''rasée''. Je suis même surprise que vous n'ayez rien remarqué quand vous êtes rentrée, Hinata-sama. »**

Elle soupira. Non, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une grosse partie de sa maison avait été démolie. Elle avait été trop occupée à repenser à sa conversation avec le hokage, trop occupée à se demander qui allaient être ses nouveaux équipiers ou encore à repenser au comportement de Sasuke et d'Itachi.

 **« Non je n'ai rien remarqué... Merci d'être venue me prévenir, je vais en profiter pour aller voir Neji-nii et ensuite j'irai à ma leçon chez les Uchiha. Si otou-sama me cherche, dites-lui où je suis voulez-vous. »**

Elle lança un dernier regard à Tomiko, puis tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Neji. Elle frappa, mais personne ne répondit alors elle attendit quelques secondes puis partit en soupirant. Il aurait dû se trouver là normalement, l'académie était terminée depuis longtemps. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un énième soupire. Les seules personnes à qui elle voulait parler aujourd'hui étaient indisponibles : Neji était introuvable, Yuumi était occupée, Itachi était parti en mission et Sasuke… Elle soupira en pensant à lui, Sasuke ne l'aimait pas. La tristesse commença à l'envahir, mais elle ferma les yeux et soupira de nouveau un bon coup pour calmer ses émotions. Cela ne l'atteindrait pas. Elle avait vécu pire que ça, traité bien pire que cela. Et puis, comme l'avait dit Itachi, ils finiraient bien par s'y faire un jour. Du moins, elle espérait vraiment que ce soit le cas.

Elle repartit dans sa chambre et enfila un kimono couleur blanc cassé avec le nouveau symbole de son clan brodé fièrement dans son dos : un rond jaune représentant le symbole des Hyûga et à l'intérieur le symbole des Uchiha à la place d'une flamme. Elle détacha ses cheveux et passa une brosse dans ceux-ci dans le but de les rendre plus présentables puis sortit en direction de la demeure des Uchiha.

« **Bonjour Ko**. » Dit-elle poliment pour saluer son protecteur, qui se tenait à l'entrée.

« **Bonjour Hinata-sama, vous allez quelque part ?** » s'enquit-il.

« **Hai, j'ai ma leçon d'étiquettes avec les Uchiha.** »

Elle le dépassa et il la suivit silencieusement, hochant la tête ci et là quand elle lui racontait des choses qui nécessitaient une réponse de sa part. Ko avait vu grandir Hinata, il avait été désigné comme son protecteur depuis son enfance. Ainsi, Hinata n'avait pas de mal à se confier à lui.

-X

Une fois sur place, elle remarqua qu'une partie de la maison des Uchiha était en démolition comme la sienne. La construction était plus rapide que prévue, la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, leur district ne ressemblait pas à ça. Cependant, elle ne s'attarda pas sur la question, se disant que cela devait être à cause de la nouvelle demeure ''Uchiha-Hyûga'' qui était en construction à l'extrémité du village : il s'agissait d'une grande parcelle qui permettrait d'accueillir tous les membres des deux clans, mais également des boutiques. Le QG des forces de police devait également être relogé sur cette parcelle.

En entrant chez Itachi, elle salua les gardes qui étaient postés à l'entrée en baissant légèrement la tête et fit un signe de la main à Ko qui s'en alla via shushin. Elle marcha lentement vers la maison principale où demeurait la famille du chef de clan et ouvrit la porte. Elle retira ses chaussures et mis les chaussons qui lui étaient réservés puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, là où elle était sûre d'y trouver Mikoto.

 **« Mikoto Okaa-sama. »** Hinata s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis s'installa sur une chaise.

 **« Hina-chan! Quel plaisir de te voir. Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de toi. »** Mikoto lui fit un sourire puis déposa devant elle une assiette d'onigiri ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'ananas.

 **« Tiens ma chérie, prends des forces, tu en auras besoin pour la séance que Fugaku t'a réservée.»**

 **« Une séance d'entrainement ? Je vais devoir me changer alors, j'avais cru comprendre que c'était des cours d'étiquettes aujourd'hui. »**

 **« Oui mais tu le connais, il change toujours au dernier moment,»** rigola Mikoto.

Durant son repas, elle discuta avec Mikoto sur l'agencement du nouveau district du clan qui était en train d'être construit. Elle la complimenta également sur ses onigiris qui étaient très copieux.

Elle passa plus d'une heure avec elle, puis monta dans la chambre qui lui était réservée, pour se changer et partie en direction du dojo pour son entraînement ''à la Uchiha''.

-X

Elle entra dans le dojo et trouva Fugaku et Sasuke qui parlaient à voix basse. Sasuke avait l'air de manger tous les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son père. Quand ils remarquèrent sa présence, ils coupèrent leur conversation brusquement et après avoir lancé un regard à Sasuke, Fugaku se tourna vers elle.

 **« Hinata, tu es en avance aujourd'hui. »**

Elle s'installa à côté de Sasuke et leva les yeux vers son ''Sensei'' du jour.

 **« Hai, la salle d'entraînement des Hyûga a été démolie aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu pratiquer les nouveaux jutsus que père m'a enseigné. Du coup je suis venue directement. »**

Fugaku hocha la tête, **« Hn, je vais te faire travailler deux fois plus, comme ça, ça compensera. »** Dit-il avait un sourire narquois collé au visage.

Elle ne rechigna pas et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle tourna son regard vers Sasuke, et vit que celui-ci portait fièrement son bandeau frontal prouvant qu'il était officiellement un ninja du village. Elle sourit légèrement, heureuse qu'il ait réussi l'examen.

 **« Allez, vous allez combattre et je veux voir tout ce que je vous ai appris, tout est autorisé. Hinata, je veux voir ce nouveau style de combat sur lequel on travaille. Ne me décevez pas. »**

 **« Hai ! »** S'écrièrent-ils.

Hinata se leva rapidement et se mit en position pendant que Fukagu quittait la zone de combat. Elle activa son Byakugan sans même avoir recours à des sceaux. Et mit ses deux mains devant elle comme la position de combat de son clan, mais la seule différence était la position de ses jambes. Elles étaient placées dans le style des Uchiha, sa jambe droite était placée devant elle, légèrement pliée, et sa jambe gauche était placée vers l'arrière, tendue. Son buste était penché vers l'avant et elle semblait prête à bondir comme un tigre sur sa proie. Elle aimait le style de combat des Uchiha parce qu'il était basé sur l'offensive, contrairement à celui de son clan qui était basé sur la défense. En tant qu'Hyuga, elle devait attendre que son adversaire vienne à elle, et le vaincre en se défendant. Mais elle trouvait que cette attitude comportait trop de faille. Et si l'attaquant faisait la même chose ?

Elle fixa Sasuke avec des yeux calculateurs, attendant un seul mouvement de sa part pour sauter et commencer son attaque. En le voyant former des sceaux avec ses deux mains en un enchaînement rapide et complexe, elle fronça les sourcils. Ninjutsu. « _Moi qui voulait commencer par du_ _Taijutsu_ » se dit-elle.

Rapidement, elle forma des sceaux avec ses mains et sauta dans les airs quand elle le vit porter ses mains vers sa bouche.

 _ **« Katon - Gōkakyū no jutsu ! »**_ _(Katon - Technique de la boule de feu suprême)_

Une énorme boule de feu se dirigea vers elle à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle termina ses sceaux de justesse puis cria :

 **«** _ **Suiton – Takitsubo no jutsu !»**_ _(Suiton - Le Bassin de la Cascade)_

Une gigantesque étendue d'eau se dirigea vers la boule de feu qu'avait envoyé Sasuke. Le clash entre ces deux éléments fut violent, propulsant Hinata vers l'arrière. La technique de Sasuke était puissante, mais Hinata avait infusé du chakra dans son eau et celle-ci éteignit le feu. Hinata atteignit le sol en courant vers l'avant, ses mains étaient déjà en train de faire les sceaux de sa deuxième technique.

 **«** _ **Doton - Kekkai Dorōdōmu**_ **! »** _(Doton - La geôle de terre)_

Un énorme dôme de terre se forma autour de Sasuke. Ce dernier essaya de contrer cette attaque en sautant dans les airs, mais il ne fût pas assez rapide et le dôme l'emprisonna. Il essaya de se libérer avec des attaques Katon mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. La spécificité de la technique d'Hinata lui empêchait de s'échapper. En effet, le dôme en question était parcouru par un flot continuel de chakra qui permettait aux parois de se régénérer toutes seules quand elles subissaient des dommages avec les attaques de Sasuke. Et en plus de cela, son jutsu avait pour effet supplémentaire d'absorber le chakra pour le transférer à l'auteur de cette technique.

Hinata sourit légèrement, savant qu'elle venait de remporter la partie Ninjustu. Sasuke ne connaissait pas encore bien la technique Raiton que son père lui avait enseigné, de ce fait, face à la technique d'Hinata, il n'était pas à la hauteur pour contre-attaquer.

Elle tourna la tête vers Fugaku et baissa la tête respectueusement pour lui faire comprendre que le match était fini, du moins d'après elle. Il hocha la tête et Hinata relâcha sa technique. Celui-ci la regarda intensément sans faire de commentaire.

 **« Bien, ce fût très instructif. Maintenant je veux voir à quel point vous maîtrisez les techniques que je vous ai données à apprendre. Sasuke, tu commences. »**

Le ton ferme de Fugaku ne laissait place à aucune forme de contestation. Et malgré le fait que Sasuke était fatigué dû à sa perte de chakra, il se mit tout de même en position et commença les sceaux de sa technique.

 **«** _ **Katon - Karyū Endan**_ _ **no jutsu! »**_ _(Katon - L'embrasement du dragon de feu)_

Un puissant jet de flammes apparut quand Sasuke porta ses mains vers ses lèvres et souffla tout l'air présent dans sa bouche sur ses mains. Le jet de flammes prit brièvement la forme d'un dragon puis se dissipa. Il ne perdit pas de temps, il glissa sa main dans sa poche à shurikens et enchaîna avec sa deuxième technique qui était, elle aussi, une technique de feu.

 **«** _ **Katon - Hōsenka Tsumabeni »**_ **Katon -** _(Griffe rouge de la balsamine)_

Il envoya un grand nombre de shurikens qu'il avait enflammé en crachant du feu. Fugaku le regarda attentivement et, si on regardait de près, on pouvait remarquer que sa lèvre supérieure s'était relevée en un sourire. Pas n'importe quel sourire, un qui se voulait fier. Parce que oui, il était fier de son fils, un prodige comme son frère, enfin presque comme Itachi. Car à l'âge de Sasuke, Itachi était déjà chuunin, contrairement à Sasuke.

 **« Bien. Mais pour la prochaine fois, je veux que tu sois capable de faire ces mêmes techniques mais avec une seule main lorsque tu fais tes sceaux. Et travaille-moi le rouleau Raiton que je t'ai donné la semaine dernière ! Je veux que tu maîtrises cette technique. »**

Il se tourna et sortit de la pièce, lançant un **« Hinata, je t'attends dans la librairie du clan. »**

-X

Trois heures plus tard, Hinata sortit de chez les Uchiha, plus fatiguée que jamais, la tête lourde : elle venait de passer trois heures à parler de l'histoire de son futur clan, encore. Arrivée chez elle, elle fit sa toilette puis se dirigea dans la salle à manger, là où toute sa famille l'attendait. Elle les salua en baissant la tête poliment puis s'installa en face de son père.

 **« Comment s'est passée ta journée ma chérie ? »**

 **« Bien okaa-sama. Et Hanabi-chan, comment va-t-elle ? Elle n'a pas été trop difficile j'espère ? »** Demanda Hinata. Sa petite sœur n'avait même pas encore un an, mais c'était déjà une boule d'énergie.

 **« Non, étrangement elle a été très calme aujourd'hui. »**

Hinata sourit et entama son repas en silence. La soirée se passa en douceur, et une fois que le repas fut fini, Hinata partit dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, éreintée.

Manoir des Hyûga – Deux jours plus tard.

Hinata se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant des coups portés à sa porte.

 **« Hinata-sama, c'est bientôt l'heure de votre rendez-vous avec votre sensei. »** La voix de Kô lui parvint et elle se leva rapidement de son lit. Elle regarda l'heure puis relâchant un petit cri, elle se hâta de se préparer. Elle attacha ses cheveux rapidement avec un élastique sans se préoccuper si ça faisait joli ou pas, puis attacha son hitai-ate protecteur autour de son cou.

Elle mit une tenue d'entrainement qui était principalement composée de vêtement noir, prit sa poche de kunai et de shuriken et elle les attacha autour de sa taille. Elle sortit en vitesse quand Kô frappa de nouveau à sa porte.

 **« Je suis prête. »**

 **« Vous ne déjeunez pas, Hinata-sama ? »** Demanda Kô avec inquiétude.

 **« Non, ça ira merci. »**

Marchant d'un pas pressé elle arriva rapidement devant le point de rendez-vous. Elle le balaya du regard et remarqua que personne n'était là pour l'attendre. **« Tu peux y aller Kô, je vais me débrouiller. »** Lui dit-elle sans le regarder. Celui-ci inclina respectueusement la tête puis partit.

Elle s'approcha d'un arbre et s'assit près de lui, attendant ses camarades, et son sensei. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif, et elle ne cessait d'imaginait qui allait être son Sensei et ses camarades d'armes.

Tournant la tête brusquement en entendant des bruits, elle se releva rapidement en voyant Sasuke et Yuumi arriver ensemble. Quand ils furent devant elle, Yuumi la salua d'un sourit suivit d'un signe de main, tandis que Sasuke ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard.

 **« Hinata-sama, vous êtes donc notre troisième coéquipière.** » Lui dit Yuumi d'un ton chaleureux.

 **« Il semblerait bien que oui »** Répondit-t-elle. Sasuke marmonna dans sa barbe en la foudroyant du regard. **« Tu es la medic-nin de l'équipe ? »** Ajouta Hinata, curieuse sans prêter attention au comportement de son futur beau-frère.

 **« Oui, j'ai réussi l'examen de l'académie des medic-nin hier, et avec les nouvelles réformes, chaque équipe doit être composée d'un ninja médecin, du coup Tsunade-sama m'a assignée ici »**

Avec la création de l'académie des medic-nin, Tsunade-sama ainsi que son apprentie Shizune-sama avaient mis en place pas mal de nouvelles réformes concernant la survie des ninjas. La première était l'obligation d'avoir un ninja médecin spécialisé dans chaque équipe, quel que soit leur rand (Genin, Chuunin, Juunin ou encore Ambu). Elle les formait elle-même avec Shizune, en leur apprenant aussi bien à guérir qu'à combattre.

 **« Bonjour équipe 9.** » Leur sensei venait d'apparaître devant eux, dans un nuage de fumée. Hinata détourna ses yeux de Yuumi pour regarder le nouvel arrivant et arqua légèrement un sourcil. Mikoto-okaa-sama ? Mikoto-okaa-sama était leur sensei ?

Mikoto s'assit par terre, devant eux en souriant. **« Ne pensez-pas que parce que c'est moi je serais moins dur avec vous. Au contraire je vous en demanderais plus que les autres »** Dit-elle avec un air sérieux.

 **« Hai ! »**

Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

 **« Même si je connais chacun d'entre vous, nous allons tout de même faire des présentations, juste pour la forme. »** Rajouta-telle une fois que tout le monde fut assit. **« Yuumi je te laisse commencer. Tu nous dis ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, tes passe-temps et ton rêve d'avenir. Nous t'écoutons. »**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle quand elle prit la parole.

 **« Je m'appelle Yuumi Uchiha-Hyûga, née Uchiha, j'aime mon clan, ma famille, apprendre de nouvelles techniques de medic et m'entraîner et Hinata-chan. Je déteste les personnes qui ne sont pas ouvertes d'esprit, qui pensent que les medic-nin sont faibles et surtout je hais les filles qui ternissent le nom des kunoichi. Mon rêve est de devenir une excellente medic-nin et être reconnue par Tsunade-sama. »**

Mikoto tourna la tête vers Hinata et lui fit signe de prendre la parole. Après une petite pause d'hésitation, elle commença :

 **« Hinata Uchiha-Hyûga, née Hyûga. J'aime mon clan et mon futur clan, mes kaa-san, m'entraîner avec Sasuke-san et Itachi-san.»** Elle rougit légèrement quand elle sentit le regard noir de Sasuke se poser sur elle. **« Je déteste ceux qui veulent du mal à mon clan, Kumo et les traîtres. Mon rêve est d'aider ma mère à réaliser le sien. »** Elle leva les yeux vers sa belle-mère et vit que celle-ci lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis tourna la tête vers Sasuke quand celui-ci commença sa courte présentation.

 **« Uchiha-Hyûga Sasuke, né Uchiha. J'aime m'entraîner avec mon père et Itachi-nii-san, mon clan et les tomates. Je déteste les aliments sucrés, être toujours comparé à mon nii-san et les groupies... »** Mikoto pouffa légèrement de rire suite à cette déclaration. **«… Et mon rêve est de travailler avec mon père au commissariat de police et éventuellement prendre sa place de directeur quand il prendra sa retraite. »**

 **« Bien! »** S'exclama Mikoto joyeusement. **« Je vois que nous avons une équipe très diversifiée avec des rêves d'avenir très ambitieux. C'est à mon tour de me présenter ? Oui ? Très bien. Mikoto Uchiha-Hyûga, née Uchiha, j'aime ma famille, mes amis et les membres de mon village. Je déteste les personnes qui jugent avant de connaître, les abeilles et le poivre. Mon rêve est de vous aider à réaliser vos rêves ! Et pour cela on va devoir bosser. Alors rendez-vous demain à la première heure. Je vous réserve quelque chose d'intéressant.** »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 2. Je tiens à vous remercier chers lecteurs, merci de lire et de suivre cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, avis, critiques, commentaire.

Bises, Minra.


End file.
